


Stories of the Future's Past

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Reading the Percy Jackson Books, characters read the books, pjo read the books, they read the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: The Fates have seen troubling times to come, and wish to correct wrongs before they are done. These wrongs are ancient though, and not even correcting the Gods could fix the crimes. Thus the Fates go back, to the times of the Titans. And with some hand-picked heroes, and a set of books, they hope to prevent the mistakes of the future from occurring again.Titans read the books with the kids.
Comments: 154
Kudos: 309
Collections: Characters Watch/Read Canon/Fanon





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this fic to a few people so here we are :D
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/TPACMZB

The Titan council gathered on Mt. Othrys, whispers going through the room as they wondered at why they had been called together.

It had been some years since the last full council, they only called a full one when necessary, otherwise they simply met in groups to handle any situations.

Rhea settled in the throne next to Kronos, the King of the Titans, and leaned over to speak to him.

“Do you know why we were called together?”

“No," he murmured. "The Morai did not see fit to inform me yet.”

She frowned, her chiton shifting as she leaned forward, “Do you think there is some danger to come?”

Kronos smiled gently at her, “I’m certain it is nothing so horrible. Perhaps they simply have an announcement to make.”

As the last Titan sat on their throne the room darkened, three old women appearing in the center of the room.

Kronos rose with bread in hand. He stepped down from his throne and bowing to the women said, “Welcome to Mt. Othrys, Morai, may you find comfort in our home while you stay.”

The Morai nodded, accepting the proffered bread, “Thank you for having us.”

Kronos stepped back, sitting once more on his throne.

The Morai ate the bread, before stepping forward to stand before Kronos.

"What reason did you have for calling us together, Morai?" Kronos leaned forward with a frown to look down at the Morai. “Is there some issue?”

The three old women stood firmly, their power clear. One spoke, "We wish to change the path of the future."

Another nodded, "The future grows dark and the world heads to ruin."

The third finished, "We will supply you with books that will show you the outcome that must be avoided."

"Interfering with the future is forbidden even to you," Kronos said solemnly.

Rhea nodded, "It would defy the balance, leading the world to ruin as well."

"The balance will be lost if we do not act regardless, this path will grant the greatest peace."

Kronos frowned, that doesn't sound good. What was coming in the future that would endanger the world in such a way?

"So, we read some books?" He asked slowly.

"You and the children we will bring forward. Do not harm them, though they may be... upset when they first arrive."

Kronos raised an eyebrow, glancing at Rhea who looked equally confused. Why would the children be upset?

“Did something happen to these children?” He asked.

“Are they injured?” Rhea leaned forward with worried eyes.

"Have patience, all will be revealed in the books," the Morai said.

"Oh," one added. "And spoilers will not be allowed. Do not question the children on what is to come."

With a flash of light, the Morai were gone.

In their place a handful of children, one holding a book.

They looked around, confusion evident on their faces until one of the children’s gazes, a boy who looked strikingly similar to Kronos, except the sea-green eyes, landed on Kronos.

He paled, stepping back, “Kronos-“

Kronos rose once more, “Hello, children. I presume you are the ones the Morai sent with the books of the future?”

“Di Immortalis,” muttered a young girl, glaring at him. “Where are we?”

A tall blonde-haired boy with a scar down his face was sinking to the back of the group, face pale as he stared at Kronos.

The mini-Kronos-look-alike placed his hand on hers, “And, when are we?”

“We are on Mount Othrys, and it is the three-thousandth-four-hundred-and-fifty-first year of my reign.”

“When’s that?” the boy muttered to the girl.

“Well…” she frowned in thought. “It’s commonly believed that his rule was from about ten-thousand years ago to about four or five thousand years ago, so if we go by ten thousand years ago then that would mean that he started his rule in eight-thousand bce, so subtracting three-thousand-four-hundred-and fifty-one from that makes it… about four-thousand-five-hundred-forty-nine,” she paused to think. “Yeah, so about… 4,549 bce.”

The boy blinked for a moment, “Right… so a long time ago.”

“Um, I have a question,” asked another boy. “What’s Mount Othrys?”

“It’s the Titan’s mountain,” a satyr said.

“Like Mount Olympus, but the Titans,” the girl added.

“What’s Mount Olympus,” Iapetus asked.

“It’s-“ the girl faltered, her expression screwing up as she tried to speak but seemed unable to. “It’s-“

“I suppose that would be ‘spoilers’,” Kronos mused. “You need not answer.”

“But what’s this Mountain?” Iapetus asked again.

The girl and boy were both staring at him, along with another, younger, boy tucked behind them. All three seemed a bit struck by his appearance.

“They cannot speak of it, Iapetus. There is no point in asking when we will likely find out from these books.”

“Perhaps we should have introductions,” Mnemosyne suggested. “So that we know how to speak to each other. Of course, no doubt the children are aware of our identities, so it is only them that need introduce themselves.”

“I have no idea who any of you are,” said the second boy.

The Titans all stared.

“Very well,” Kronos said after a moment of blinking, didn’t the one kid already recognize him? Is the child related to him? He looks a lot like him… “I am Kronos, King of the Titans.”

“Wait, you’re the crazy dude who-“ the boy who’d spoken was cut off, waving his arms as he tried to say whatever it was he had been saying.

“That’s spoilers, Leo,” said a girl with brown hair tied in a braid.

Kronos frowned, what did they mean crazy dude? What’s a dude? What’s a crazy?

“Right,” Kronos said slowly. “This is Rhea, my Queen.” He motioned to his left, where his love sat.

She smiled gently down at them, “It’s a pleasure to meet you children.”

A red head girl and short dark-haired boy waved.

To Kronos’ right, a titan that shone like the sun raised his hand, “I am Hyperion, Lord of Light.”

“And I am Iapetus,” drawled Iapetus. “Lord of Mortality.” He was looking at the two children that were staring back at him, they looked away.

“Isn’t that the-“ the tall boy who’d spoken faltered. “Right, spoilers.”

“Koios,” said the figure next to him in a bored tone. “Lord of Intelligence.”

“I’m Krios,” said a figure with ram’s horns. “Lord of the constellations.”

“Oh, I know you,” mumbled a blonde-haired boy.

“Have we met?” Krios asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not yet,” said the first boy, brushing back his black hair. “You’re Okeanus, right?” He was looking at the final Titan on that side.

“I am, Lord of the Oceans.” Okeanus studied him thoughtfully, “You’re of the sea.”

The child nodded, “Yeah.”

“I am Theia,” said the Titaness to Rhea’s left. “Lady of metals and jewels.”

“Wait really?” asked the boy they’d called Leo. “I didn’t know there was a Titan for that.”

“Of course,” said the Titaness to Theia’s left. “It is an important realm.”

“Yes, it is!” said a Kyklopes earnestly. “It is the most important!”

Why is there a Kyklopes here? There are only three in existence?

“Huh… cool. Who are you?”

She studied him, “I am Themis, Lady of divine law and order.”

“And I am Mnemosyne,” said the one next to her. “Lady of memory.”

“Can you remember everything?” Leo asked.

“Yes.”

“Wow,” mumbled a girl with gold eyes like Kronos’.

“I am Phoebe,” said the next Titaness. “Lady of prophecy.”

A black haired girl with a silver circlet on his head winced at her name.

“The best of the Titans,” said a red-haired girl.

“In that I agree,” said a short blonde-haired boy who’d been silent so far.

“Both of you have the gift of prophecy,” Phoebe said. “How interesting.”

“Wait, isn’t she-“ the tall boy huffed. “What isn’t spoilers?”

“I guess it’ll come up then,” said the first girl.

“It’s going to be annoying to not be able to speak about things,” he said. “Is it only things that get brought up in the books? Can we talk about like, television?”

“Apparently yes,” said the blonde-haired boy.

“Not that many of us watch television,” added another girl with dark hair tied in a braid.

“What is a television?” Koios asked.

“It’s a black box that contains moving pictures that tell stories or give information.”

“So, a play in a box?” Mnemosyne asked.

“Something like that,” The blonde girl agreed.

“How interesting,” said the last Titaness. “Regardless, I am Tethys. Lady of pure water.”

“So that’s all the Titans,” said the small boy behind the Kronos-look-alike.

“Yes,” agreed Mnemosyne. “Now, why don’t you introduce yourself.”

“Just our names?” Asked the blonde girl. “Or titles?”

“Whatever titles you’re able to give,” suggested Kronos. “Some may fall under this ‘spoilers’ rule that the Morai have placed.”

“You first,” the girl said to the Kronos-look-alike.

He rolled his eyes but stepped forward.

“I’m Percy Jackson,” he faltered as he tried to continue. Biting his lip, he seemed to be thinking. “Survivor of Tartarus… Bearer of the Sky… How are those not spoilers?”

The blonde-haired girl laughed, though her expression was tight, “Who can say?”

“Right, well, that seems to be all I can say-“

“You survived _Tartarus_!?” Krios said in shock.

“Uh, yeah…”

“How!?” Phoebe questioned leaning forward.

“Can we go to where he held the sky, I want to read what happened there,” Iapetus said.

“But _Tartarus_?” Theia muttered.

“I’m sure we’ll reach them all in time,” Kronos said slowly, studying Percy carefully. “Let us continue the introductions.”

“Right,” The blonde-haired girl nodded. “I’ll go next. I’m Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Survivor of Tartarus, Bearer of the Sky, Architect of Olympus…” She tried to say more but seemed unable to.

“What’s Olympus,” grumbled Iapetus.

“Both of you survived Tartarus!?” Krios cried.

“How?” Hyperion muttered. “That’s… you’re mortal…”

“Nico, you wanna go next?” Percy was looking at the boy behind them.

“Oh, sure…” He coughed, stepping forward. “I’m Nico Di Angelo…” he frowned as he seemed to struggle to speak as well. “Um, Survivor of Tartarus… I think that’s all I can say…”

“I’m Grover,” said the satyr before the Titans could freak out about a third mortal surviving Tartarus. “Lord of the Wild-“

“Don’t say survivor of Tartarus,” said Koios.

“I didn’t survive Tartarus,” Grover said helpfully. “And I also don’t think I can say anything else…”

“I am Tyson! Brother of Percy! I like Peanut Butter!” The kyklopes beamed at the Titans.

“Your brother is a kyklopes?” Themis asked Percy.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, I didn’t think that happened with mortals.”

He shrugged.

“I’m Thalia,” said the black-haired girl who’d yet to speak. “Daughter of Zeus- really? I can say that?” she shook her head. “Lieutenant of Artemis… Yeah that’s all I’ve got.”

She tugged the blonde-haired boy forward, “This is-.” She huffed when she was unable to say more.

“Hi, I’m Jason Grace… um…” He tried to speak but couldn’t. “I don’t think I can say anything else.”

“I’m Piper McLean,” the girl beside him said, tucking her braid back. “Holder of the cornucopia? Okay…” she seemed to think. “Yeah, I guess the rest is spoilers.”

“What’s a cornucopia?” Rhea asked.

“It supplies a never-ending supply of food,” Annabeth answered.

“How helpful.”

“I’m Leo Mc Shizzle,” said the dark-haired boy with a crooked grin. “Son of Hephaestus, builder of Festus, Captain of the Argo II, inventor of the Valdezinator.”

“Why can you say everything?” the tall boy asked.

“I’m just that special,” Leo said with a grin.

The tall boy rolled his eyes and sighed, “I’m Frank Zhang-“ he frowned. “Really? That’s all I can say?”

The gold-eyed girl pat his arm. “I’m Hazel Levesque…” she sighed. “Yeah, that’s all.”

“A lot of your titles appear to be spoilers,” mused Mnemosyne.

“They are,” agreed the other girl with a braid. “I assume most of what we’ve done will be shown in these books that we are being forced to read.”

“That makes sense,” Agreed Krios. “Now can you finish up introducing yourselves so that we can begin reading?

“Very well, I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano,” said the girl, frowning when she was also unable to say anything else. “This is Octavian-“ she pointed at the short blond-haired boy beside her “-our auger.”

“Hello,” he said.

“What’s an auger?” asked Koios.

“I do prophecy stuff for-“ he scowled. “Well that’s apparently a spoiler.”

Phoebe looked curious at that, “So some sort of prophetic role?”

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of prophecy,” the red-head stepped forward. “I’m Rachel Elizabeth Dare, clear sighted mortal-“ she frowned. “And that’s all apparently. Yeah, I guess the other stuff _would_ be kinda big spoilers.”

“Just a bit,” agreed Percy.

“And that just leaves the one in the back,” Okeanus said. “Who are you?”

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover stiffened.

“That’s the bad one,” Tyson said helpfully.

“I’m Luke Castellan,” he said softly. “Son of Hermes.”

“Wait,” Jason said. “You’re the one who-“

Luke looked away.

“Wonderful,” Kronos said, ignoring the tension. “That would be everyone. Now then, what is the book you hold?”

Rachel held up the book, “Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief.”

“These better not be about me,” Percy muttered.

“They’re definitely about you,” Annabeth said.

Percy groaned.

“Well then,” Mnemosyne mused. “I suppose we should get ready to read them.”


	2. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one complain about the wait, this is 28 pages long. I had a lot of fun and also didn't edit cause it's 28 pages long alskndaf. 
> 
> Some spellings have been adjusted and keep in mind this is ancient times so customs are different. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Percabeth4Life  
> Come chat with me on discord: https://discord.gg/HhKDyEWZjp

“So do we all just stand here?” Leo asked. “Cause I gotta say, that’s killer on the legs.”

Rhea studied him, “Apologies, I forget that mortals can’t simply summon their own seats.”

A wave of her hand and there was a collection of seats in front of the Titan’s.

Leo hopped onto the closest one and grinned, “Okay, this is super soft.”

Jason poked the seat before settling next to Leo, “Wow, they really are.”

Piper grinned and hopped into the seat beside Jason, “I need some of these in my house.”

The children all took a moment to settle in seats, three to a couch.

The red head who held the book, Rachel, sat with the Kyklopes and Thalia, swinging her legs.

“Okay! So, I guess we should read,” she held up the book. “I’ll go first.”

“So, these are about Percy?” Thalia asked. “Does that mean I get to see what he and Annabeth got up to while I was-“ she huffed when she suddenly cut off. “You know what I mean.”

“Probably,” Annabeth said, leaning against Percy.

“Shall we begin?” Kronos said. “I’m very interested to see what the Morai deemed so dangerous.”

“Right,” Rachel opened the book. “Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.”

“What’s Pre-Algebra?” Iapetus wondered.

Octavian groaned, “This is going to be a long read.”

“It’s like…” Annabeth paused. “A type of math.”

“Math?”

“Using numbers to… count things… and find out how much of something you have… basically…”

“Ah, I see. I suppose that’s something of the modern age.”

“I have come to a decision!” Leo declared. “I am moving to this time period!”

“You’re good at math though?” Jason questioned.

“That doesn’t mean I like it,” he whined. “Besides, I’d basically be a God in this time period with my knowledge. Leo Mc Shizzle is the next big thing!”

Piper snorted, “Leo, I think the Gods might take offence to that.”

He groaned. “But it’s the perfect plan.”

“Let me put it this way,” Jason said. “If you disappear on us cause the past is better than the present I will reverse time to punch you in the face.”

Leo eyed him, “Right… gotcha.”

“Can we get past the title before we get distracted?” Annabeth asked.

“Almost everyone here is ADHD,” Grover laughed. “I don’t think we’ll get very far.”

Mnemosyne hummed, “Let’s continue, we can discuss other matters at the end of the chapter.”

“Let’s try to keep all chatter to the end of the chapter actually,” Kronos said. “So that we can discuss it all at once rather than take forever to get through chapters.”

Everyone murmured in agreement and focused back on Rachel.

“Right then,” she cleared her throat.

**“I didn’t want to be a halfblood.”**

“Oh, that’s a mood,” Percy said.

“Percy,” Annabeth grinned at him. “These are your thoughts.”

“It is a mood though,” Nico declared.

“Well yes,” she huffed. “But still.”

“No one with sense wants to be a half-blood,” Piper grumbled.

“What’s a half-blood?” asked Themis.

“Someone who-“ Annabeth pouted as she stopped. “I guess that gets answered.”

“Are you guys allowed to say anything?” Iapetus asked.

“Luke is the bad one,” Tyson said helpfully.

Luke sunk down.

“Succinct,” Annabeth muttered. “Rachel you wanna continue?”

Rachel nodded and looked back down at the page.

**“If you’re reading this because you think you might be one… …Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.”**

“This is cheerful,” Koios said with a frown. “Half-blood implies being half-something, all of you have immortal blood yet you’re mortal… are you the children of Gods and mortals?”

The kids shared looks.

“Yes,” Percy said, then frowned. “So, we can confirm things that they figure out but can’t just… say it?”

“That’s going to get annoying fast,” Reyna grumbled.

“Welcome to prophecy,” Octavian snarked.

“So then you,” Krios pointed at Percy. “Are Kronos’ kid?”

Percy choked.

“Obviously not,” Okeanus huffed. “He’s of the sea!”

“So, he got it from you?” Krios frowned. “Are you his dad?”

“Well…” he mused.

“We said Gods,” Jason said. “Not Titan’s.”

“Titan’s are Gods,” Nico chimed in. “They’re Titan Gods, second gen.”

“What.”

“Anyways,” Annabeth said. “No, Kro- Kronos isn’t Percy’s dad, nor is Okeanus.”

“Is it Tethys then?” Rhea asked. “His mother being the God?”

“No!” Percy said. “Well I mean she is a Goddess-“

“She really is,” Annabeth agreed.

“The best!” Grover declared.

“Isn’t she mortal?” Jason asked.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Not the point, they’re right.”

“Anyways,” Rachel said. “Your questions will be answered soon.”

“What about the girl,” Phoebe asked. “Hazel right?”

She nodded slowly.

“Are you Kronos’ daughter?”

Kronos studied her curiously, his gold eyes gleaming.

“Er… no… I’m not-“

“She feels more in line with my powers,” Theia mused. “Perhaps my child?”

“No- I’m not…”

“She’s my sister,” Nico snapped, glaring at them.

“Well he feels the most like mortality but… that doesn’t feel right at all…” Iapetus murmured.

Nico immediately shrunk down against Hazel, not looking at Iapetus.

“You’re not our dad either,” Hazel assured.

“We’d get the answers sooner,” Octavian snapped. “If you let Red read.”

“Please,” Kronos said smoothly. “Continue.”

Rachel sighed and started reading again.

**“If you’re a normal kid, reading this because you think it’s fiction, great… …Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”**

“Why is this phrased as if you’re speaking to us?” Piper asked. “Did you secretly write it?”

“Kelp head would do an audio recording,” Thalia corrected. “Writing is tedious.”

“Yes, but also I didn’t write it, the Fates did,” Percy sighed. “They better not have been listening in on my thoughts though, I’ll sue.”

Annabeth laughed, “Sue the Fates for emotional damages.”

“I’m just glad it’s your thoughts and not mine,” Frank muttered. “Can you imagine?”

“It would be a lot of commenting on how adorable Hazel is,” Percy teased.

“Die by my arrows.”

Frank sulked as they laughed.

“Please continue,” Octavian groaned.

Rachel snickered but held the book back up.

**“My name is Percy Jackson. I’m twelve years old… …Am I a troubled kid?”**

“We all are,” Thalia bemoaned.

“Some more than others,” Grover said, nudging Percy.

**“Yeah you could say that.”**

“You seem perfectly well behaved to me,” Rhea said.

All the demigods stared at her for a long moment.

“I think that you need to read more,” Frank said.

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed. “Definitely.”

Rhea looked at Theia in confusion.

**“I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,,, …twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus,,, …ancient Greek and Roman stuff.”**

“What’s a school bus?” Iapetus asked.

“Iapetus I will end you if you interrupt again,” Hyperion snapped.

“I haven’t even been the one interrupting the last few times!”

“It’s a large metal contraption, like a chariot,” Annabeth said. “That’s used for transporting a lot of people.”

“What’s school?” Koios asked.

“It’s a place everyone goes to learn things-“

“It’s torture,” Percy said helpfully.

“-from like five to eighteen-“

“Everyone hates it,” Leo added.

“-and is sanctioned by the state-“

“You have horrible classmates,” Rachel grumbled.

“-and ensures everyone gets an education.” Annabeth finished.

“Oh?” Koios said. “That sounds fascinating. Mortals these days just… die.”

The kids shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s a good idea in theory,” Rachel said. “But in practice… it’s not so good.”

“I’m sure they’ll learn all about it if we read,” Octavian said. “Lots of info on schools there.”

“Is your only job to try and make us read?” Leo asked. “Like, is there even a point to your presence?”

Octavian glared.

“Right, right, lets get back to reading,” Rachel said.

**“I know… …like torture.”**

**“Most Yancy field trips were... …so I had hopes.**

**“Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair… …he was the only teacher whose class didn’t put me to sleep”**

“Ah ADHD, my old friend,” Thalia said fondly. “I do not miss school.”

“Is that Kiron” Jason asked?

“Who?” Kronos asked.

“It’s someone,” Percy said cheerfully.

“Cruel one,” Rachel laughed before looking back down at the book.

**“I hoped the trip… …I wouldn’t get in trouble.”**

**“Boy, was I wrong.”**

“You jinxed it,” Thalia groaned.

“You should’ve just said nothing,” Reyna agreed.

Grover shook his head, “Come on man.”

Percy huffed, “It’s not like I knew!”

“What’s jinxing?” Themis murmured.

“I think it has to do with making something happen,” Phoebe mused. “Like prophecy.”

“It’s not prophecy!” Octavian declared. “It’s just bad luck.”

“Big brother is good at predicting things,” Tyson said solemnly.

“Oh my Gods, Percy,” Rachel said staring at the book. “Do you have video’s of your previous field trips?”

Percy groaned, “Oh no.”

“Wait what happened?” Leo leaned forward.

Rachel cleared her throat.

**“See, bad things happen to me on field trips… …Well, you get the idea.”**

“I’m crying that is literally the funniest thing,” Piper said as she laughed.

“You just dropped them in a tank with sharks,” Leo cried. “Genius!”

“Why are sharks in tanks?” Okeanus asked with a frown. “Shouldn’t they be in the ocean?”

“The future is different,” Annabeth offered.

“They’re there for conservation,” Percy said. “Cause a lot of sharks get hunted in the future for different reasons. And the aquariums keep the different sharks and fishes and other animals safe and help treat injuries or illnesses for them.”

“Why are they doing that?” Okeanus asked, his eyes flashing. “And why am I allowing it?”

Percy shifted, side-eying Grover.

“Er…” Grover hesitated. “Spoilers?”

Okeanus pursed his lips but nodded. “I see.”

There was a long beat of silence.

“So, Rachel? Wanna continue?”

**“This trip, I was determined to be good… …with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.”**

“She did what!?” Annabeth snapped.

“Threw peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich bits at Grover,” Percy said helpfully. “For the entire ride.”

“Percy,” Grover hissed.

“Where does she live?” Annabeth asked sweetly.

“Annabeth!”

Reyna frowned, “That’s very rude of her.”

“You’re-“ Octavian scowled. “So I can’t say that yet?”

“She should pay for that,” Luke muttered.

“You tried to-“ Thalia faltered. “You know what I’m trying to say.”

Luke flushed, “Well yes but-“

“And lets continue,” Piper said quickly.

**“Grover was an easy target… …You should’ve seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.”**

“Grover,” Thalia laughed. “That is so accurate to little you.”

“Your cover is impeccable,” Annabeth said fondly. “Truly, no one would’ve guessed there was something off.”

“It’s still so strange that satyrs-“ Reyna faltered.

“On that note,” Koios said. “What’s a satyr… other than what’s clearly right in front of us.”

“Half donkey?” Kronos asked leaning forward curiously.

“Hey!” Grover cried. “I’m half goat! You know I suddenly see the family resemblance Percy.”

Percy sunk down into his seat.

“Only now?” Okeanus asked. “He looks just like Kronos. I’m not convinced he isn’t secretly Kronos’ child and maybe like a nymphs.”

“I said sorry,” Percy grumbled. “And he’s not my dad!”

Rhea looked between them, “Are you sure sweetie?”

“Yes!”

“If you say so,” Kronos soothed. “Anyways, lets continue reading.”

“You’re not my dad!”

Rachel looked torn between laughing and giving Percy a look of sympathy, but she turned back to the book.

**“Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich… …or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.”**

**“‘I’m going to kill her,’ I mumbled.”**

“I vote for murder,” Nico said.

“How could she be so mean! And really? You’ll be expelled for anything happening?”

“I wasn’t expelled on this trip,” Percy said proudly.

“I’m proud of you,” Annabeth said patting his arm. “But also, you did kill her, right?”

“No murder,” Grover said.

“I don’t understand the mortals of the future,” Hyperion mused. “That is a killable offense.”

“Agreed,” Iapetus said.

“No murder!”

**“Grover tried to calm… …I like peanut butter.’”**

**“He dodged… …Nancy’s lunch.”**

**“‘That’s it.’… …to my seat.”**

**“‘You’re already on probation,’… …if anything happens.’”**

“Grover, what the fuck,” Thalia said. “I would’ve killed her, let Percy.”

“No murder,” Grover said with a sigh.

“I’m with mini-Kronos,” Krios said. “Murder seemed like the good idea.”

“It was probably wise to wait,” Themis said. “Otherwise he would’ve gotten in trouble. Murdering her elsewhere allows him to get away with it.”

“Oh yeah…” Percy mumbled.

“No!”

“And hey! Don’t call me mini-Kronos!”

“Sure mini-Kronos.”

“You-“

Annabeth leaned over and whispered in his ear and he huffed.

“For now,” he grumbled.

**“Mr. Brunner led the museum tour… …two thousand, three thousand years.”**

“Well why wouldn’t they last that long?” Mnemosyne asked.

“They’re mortals,” Tethys pointed out.

“Yeah, things lasting that long is crazy,” Leo said.

“It’s very rare,” Piper agreed.

“New Rome lasted that long,” Frank said.

“No, it didn’t,” Reyna corrected. “It’s been rebuilt a few dozen times. It keeps burning down.”

Octavian nodded, “We need better city planners.”

Jason coughed.

“Anyways,” Rachel said.

**“He gathered us around a four-metre-tall stone column… …Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye.”**

“They’re learning things and being rude?” Koios asked in disbelief. “Ungrateful mortals. They don’t deserve the knowledge if they won’t appreciate it. Mnemosyne remind me to curse them in the future.”

“Sure.”

Tyson blinked, “But-“ he frowned when he couldn’t continue.

“It’s okay,” Nico said. “He’ll find out.”

Rachel hurried on before they could question that.

**“Mrs Dodds was this… …teacher had a nervous breakdown.”**

“That’s not suspicious,” Hazel said.

“Oh no,” Nico agreed. “Perfectly normal. Did the teacher ever recover?”

Percy paused, “Uh…”

“That’s a no,” Annabeth said. “I don’t think she was worried about that.”

“Probably not. She still holds a grudge from this.”

“I figured,” Percy muttered.

“Who is she?” Iapetus asked.

“Iapetus I swear to Khaos-“

“It’s a genuine question!” Iapetus defended to Hyperion.

“We’re going to find out, just hush and let the girl read.”

Rachel coughed and started up again.

**“From her first day, Mrs Dodds loved… …I knew I was going to get afterschool detention for a month.”**

“Now honey,” Nico said. “If you just did your math homework you wouldn’t get detention.”

“Now honey,” Thalia continued. “You just need to pay a little more attention in class.”

“Now honey,” Nico said gleefully. “If you could just get rid of the ADHD then you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Now honey,” Thalia grinned. “I don’t know why you subscribed to dyslexia but obviously that’s on you.”

“Now honey,” Jason said. “You should do your work.”

Percy, Thalia, and Nico stared at him.

“Don’t,” Thalia said after a moment.

“Yeah that was sad,” Nico agreed.

Hazel laughed, “A for effort.”

“We don’t give A’s in this school, Mrs Dodds only gives F’s unless you throw peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwiches at satyrs for extra credit.”

“We’re fresh out of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwiches,” Percy said apologetically.

“You’re all dorks,” Annabeth laughed. “Rachel keep reading before we lose track.

**“One time, after she’d made me erase answers… …said, ‘You’re absolutely right.’”**

“Subtle, Grover,” Annabeth drawled.

“Please teach me your skills,” Thalia said.

“I get it, ugh, I’m better at this now!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

**“Mr. Brunner kept talking about… …‘Will you shut up?’”**

“Why would it be confusing that he’s naked?” Hyperion asked. “That’s… how you dress?”

“No, it’s not?” Jason said. “That’s not it at all.”

“Well…”

“Actually yeah, why are you guys dressed so…” Krios looked us over. “Ugly.”

“Modern times has everyone dressed ugly,” Percy said straight faced. “It’s the new thing.”

All the Titan’s looked unimpressed.

“We’ll get you dressed properly dears,” Rhea said. “Once we finish this chapter we’ll pick some chitons and chlamys for you.”

“Wait you mean naked like you?” Leo said in horror.

“Not you,” Krios said. “Or the other boy, Luke? Only those of proper appearance would show their body as it should be. It is a gift from the Gods and should be treated as such… or a curse for some of you.”

“Ha I’m hotter than you,” Octavian said.

“I am literally hotter than you,” Leo snapped as he caught fire.

“Hyperion did Helios have a son?”

“He is the sun.”

Iapetus wacked his arm.

“Children, calm down,” Phoebe said. “You’re all… mostly lovely.”

“We’ll give you lovely ladies some khitons, and you boys some chlamys-“

“What’s a chlamys?”

“It’s what we’re wearing,” Hyperion drawled.

Leo looked at him, “but… you’re not wearing anything… you just have a scarf on your lap…”

“What’s a scarf?” Iapetus wondered.

“How do you wear a chlamys?” Percy asked.

“Oh it’s easy,” Okeanus snapped his fingers and Percy was suddenly in a chlamys. “You just wrap it around your arms when you stand, and let it rest in your lap when you sit.”

“Oh,” Percy hummed. “The fabric is soft.”

“Percy, I love you, you’re such a dork. Put on pants.”

Hazel squeaked, covering her eyes and Nico covered Franks while side-eyeing Percy.

“Do you have to wear that?”

“But… how do you wear it… to cover you?” Jason asked.

Koios bristled.

“Why would you cover yourself!? Your body is a gift from the Gods and you should be proud of it! Well, most of you.”

“Ow,” Luke muttered.

“I think I’ll wear this,” Percy said cheerfully. “It’s more than I wear in the sea.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there.” Annabeth muttered. “At least wear a swimsuit.”

“Can I have my boxers back?” He asked.

“What are boxers?” Okeanus asked.

“The like… wait do you guys know what pants are?”

“No.” Koios said.

“The things I was wearing on my legs, the under ones.”

“Oh, that thing. How strange, I don’t understand future mortals.”

Okeanus snapped his fingers and Percy had blue shorts on.

“Better?” Percy asked.

“Much,” Annabeth said fondly as she kissed his cheek. “No one else is getting a chlamys. They can wear chitons.”

“Aww, why does Percy get one?” Leo whined.

“Because he’s my boyfriend. And I’m biased.”

“He does look nice,” Nico mumbled.

“What?” Hazel asked.

“What?”

“Anyways,” Rachel said. “You can put us all in chitons after this chapter. Which we are now on page two of.”

“Wow, we’re moving fast,” Leo said.

“I will hit you,” Thalia said. “We’re moving super slow, Rachel don’t stop if anyone starts talking for at least a page.”

“Got it.”

**“It came out louder… …group laughed.”**

**“Mr Brunner stopped his story.”**

**“‘Mr Jackson,,, …a comment?’”**

**“My face… …‘No, sir.’”**

**“Mr Brunner pointed… …this picture represents?’”**

Rachel faltered before reading the next lines.

“I don’t think I’m getting through this without a pause,” Rachel said.

Thalis frowned, “Why not?”

Rachel glanced back at the book and continued.

**“I looked… …‘That’s Kronos eating his kids, right?’”**

“What.” Kronos said.

“He did what!?” Hyperion cried.

“This book is filled with lies and slander!” Koios snapped. “Kronos would never!”

Rhea looked horrified, “He wouldn’t!”

“I would never, ever, eat my children,” Kronos snarled.

Percy put his hands up, “That’s what the myths say!”

“They’re wrong,” he snapped.

“Well…” Percy glanced at the other’s helplessly.

“It’s just…”

“I told you he was the crazy guy.”

“Kronos would never eat his children and whoever said that was a filthy liar! Why isn’t Kronos there to set them straight?”

**“‘Yes,’ Mr Brunner… …he did this because…’”**

**“‘Well…’… …the king god, and –’”**

**“‘God?’… …asked.”**

**“‘Titan,’… …who were the gods…”**

“Lies!” Rhea cried. “We wouldn’t distrust our children. They’re ours, we would adore them and treasure them.”

Kronos was nodding along.

Phoebe looked worried, “This doesn’t ring with falsehood-“

“It can’t be true,” Themis insisted. “It couldn’t be… Kronos would never.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kronos agreed. “Even were I wary of them, which I wouldn’t be, I would never do something that would upset my love in such a way.”

Percy studied the ceiling.

“What else does that book of lies say,” Iapetus snapped. “I want to hear it.”

**“So, um, Kronos ate them… …rock to eat instead.”**

“Well, that does sound like something Rhea would do. But also, Kronos would never eat his kids!”

Okeanus looked angry, “He would never be as our Father became. I don’t know where these myths gathered their information but it’s inaccurate.”

Percy shifted, and Annabeth faltered.

“Well… I mean… a lot of myths are varied, and there are different versions-“

“So what’s the other version of this one?” Mnemosyne asked. “The correct one?”

The couple shared a look.

“This… this is the version… this is one of the few myths where there is an agreed upon version, even if some technicalities vary.”

Kronos sank back in his seat, his expression tight with anger.

“I would not eat my children.”

“Maybe something happened?” Percy offered. “Anyways, in the future… you uh… kinda did…”

“And yet you’re here,” Krios pointed out. “Therefore he didn’t eat his kids.”

“I- I’m not-“ Percy looked to Rachel pleadingly.

**“And later, when… …brothers and sisters –’**

**“‘Eeew!’… …behind me.”**

“So what, you’re no longer eaten?”

“I was never eaten at all,” Percy said. “And like… see… the myths agree on that.”

“But I wouldn’t do it,” Kronos snapped. “I wouldn’t.”

Percy gave an uncomfortable shrug.

“We can only tell you what the myths say,” Annabeth offered.

Both of them were tense, clearly wary.

Percy held a pen in his hand that he didn’t seem to have a moment ago.

“You did, do? Bad things,” Tyson said solemnly. “But we are here now, so you won’t.”

The Titan’s all blinked.

“What he said,” Grover hopped on. “You can do better than you did in our future!”

Kronos pursed his lips but motioned to Rachel to continue.

**“‘– and so there… …‘and the gods won.’ “**

**“Some... …group.”**

“So my children would overthrow us?”

“I mean,” Percy tilted his head. “I would overthrow you too if you ate me.”

Hyperion coughed.

“He’s got a point,” Piper said.

“Yeah dudes,” Leo chimed in. “If you didn’t eat your kids you’d be good.”

“Just like… raise them as your kids…” Annabeth said. “Rather than eating them or imprisoning them or any other horrible idea to get rid of them, and you should be good.”

“Good parenting, saving the world since… what year did you say Annabeth? Four-thousand something BCE?”

“Four-thousand-five-hundred more like but yeah.”

“Right yeah,” Rachel said. “So I recommend just doing that.”

“Duly noted,” Kronos muttered, still looking angry.

**“Behind me... ...“Please explain why Kronos ate his kids”.’”**

**“‘And why, Mr Jackson... ...does this matter in real life?’”**

“For this exact situation,” Percy said sagely with his arm around Annabeth.

“I get the feeling he wasn’t thinking about time travel,” Annabeth laughed, leaning against Percy.

“No no,” Leo said. “That’s the most reasonable reason for it.”

“Yeah that is pretty understandable,” Hazel said. “I mean, what other purpose would the myth have?”

Annabeth opened her mouth, then sighed and closed it. “Oh just keep reading Rachel.

**“‘Busted,’ Grover muttered.”**

**“‘Shut up,’… …red than her hair.”**

**“At least Nancy… …He had radar ears.”**

**“I thought about… …‘I don’t know, sir.’”**

**“‘I see.’ Mr Brunner… …you lead us back outside?’”**

“That little-“ Hyperion started before Kronos raised his hand.

Kronos looked… terrifying. His gold eyes were glowing, and his face was stony, but he just shook his head.

“I’ll just… keep reading,” Rachel muttered.

**“The class drifted off… …acting like doofuses.”**

**“Grover and I… …‘Mr Jackson.’”**

**“I knew that was coming.”**

**“I told Grover... …‘Sir?’”**

**“Mr Brunner… …seen everything.”**

**“‘You must learn… …told me.”**

**“‘About the Titans?’”**

**“‘About real life… …apply to it.’”**

**“‘Oh.’”**

**“‘What you learn… …Percy Jackson.’”**

“What I want to know,” Phoebe said. “Is why they act as if we aren’t real.”

“The Gods are kinda… well not forgotten,” Hazel hesitated. “More…”

“People don’t believe in them anymore,” Percy said. “Or most people. There’s still some but…”

The Titan’s gaped.

“I’ll just keep reading while you take that in,” Rachel said mildly.

**“I wanted… …me so hard.”**

**“I mean, sure… …much less spell them correctly.”**

**“I mumbled… …girl’s funeral.”**

**“He told me… …eat my lunch.”**

“He really is pushing you hard,” Hazel murmured. “It’s a bit unreasonable when he hasn’t even told you why.”

“What does straight C’s mean?”

“It’s a grade,” Percy said. “It means a 70 to 80 grade in school.”

“What’s that mean?”

“The grades are out of 100, so getting a 70 to 80 means that you’re getting seventy percent of the questions right.”

“That’s a lot,” Koios said. “For mortals at least. That seems like a good grade.”

The half-bloods blinked.

“Well…” Percy faltered. “I mean I guess… but mortals don’t consider it like that… at least not in America.”

“Rip American’s,” Frank said. “We just have to get a 50% or above in Canada.”

“What?” Koios asked.

“Grading differs by country,” Annabeth added.

“Mortals in the future are so strange. At the start getting above 50% correct is good. You should slowly aim to improve it while you focus on your specialty.”

“We don’t do specialties,” Percy said. “Not till college.”

“What’s-“

“I’m sure it’ll pop up in the books,” Rachel said. “But we really should try to work through it more.”

**“The class gathered on… …Fifth Avenue.”**

**“Overhead, a huge storm was brewing… …this was a hurricane blowing in.”**

“Sounds like someone is displeased,” Okeanus said stiffly.

The demigods blinked at him.

“Yeah,” Percy said after a moment. “Someone was.”

**“Nobody else seemed to notice… …Mrs Dodds wasn’t seeing a thing.”**

**“Grover and I sat… …couldn’t make it elsewhere.”**

“Percy you’re not a loser freak,” Annabeth chided. “You’re my wonderful boyfriend.”

“What’s a boyfriend?” Iapetus asked.

“Someone you’re dating that uses he/him pronouns… usually.”

“What’s dating,” Rhea asked.

“Um…” Annabeth hesitated. “It’s…”

“Courting?” Piper offered.

“Ohhh,” Rhea nodded. “Mortals have such strange terms.”

Rachel shrugged, “They work for us.”

“I suppose so,” Hyperion mused. “What happens next?”

**“‘Detention?’ Grover asked.”**

**“‘Nah,’ I said… …not a genius.’”**

**“Grover didn’t say… …‘Can I have your apple?’”**

**“I didn’t… …take it.”**

“Grover,” Annabeth laughed.

Thalia shook her head. “Grover, buddy, what are you doing.”

“I can’t believe you expected something deep and encouraging from Grover,” Nico snickered.

“He is encouraging,” Tyson said earnestly. “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Percy muttered.

“Shove off, mini-Kronos.”

Percy placed a hand on his chest, “That hurts, right here.”

“Good,” Grover said with a grin.

**“I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue… …I wouldn’t be able to stand that sad look she’d give me.”**

“Aww, that’s so sweet Percy,” Hazel said.

“It is,” Rhea said fondly. “You truly love your mom.”

Percy flushed, “She’s the best.”

“That’s great,” Piper said. “I’m glad your mom is so nice.”

Rachel nodded, “She makes the best cookies.”

“What are-“

“Iapetus one more inane question-“

“We were already off the reading!”

Kronos sighed, he looked slightly less angry now.

“Rachel, please continue.”

She nodded quickly.

**“Mr Brunner… ….café table.”**

**“I was about to unwrap… …Grover’s lap.”**

“Death,” Annabeth declared.

“Suffering,” Thalia agreed.

“Pain,” Nico said solemnly.

“No!” Grover cried.

Rachel snickered as she kept reading.

**“‘Oops.’ She grinned… …with liquid Cheetos.”**

**“I tried to stay… …in my ears.”**

**“I don’t remember… …‘Percy pushed me!’”**

“So Okeanus’ kid?”

“No, I think that’s fresh water,” Okeanus corrected. “Tethys did you find a mortal woman?”

“Possibly, his mother seems lovely.”

Percy groaned and dropped his head.

“I’m proud of you,” Annabeth said. “She deserved that.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

**“Mrs Dodds… …to us.”**

**“Some of the kids were whispering:”**

**“‘Did you see –’”**

**“‘– the water –’”**

**“‘– like it grabbed her –’”**

**“I didn’t know… ….I was in trouble again.”**

“That is a shocking turn of events,” Piper said. “You never seem to be in trouble.”

Percy shrugged, “Things happen.”

**“As soon as Mrs Dodds… …waiting for all semester.”**

**“‘Now, honey –’… …textbooks.’”**

“Never guess,” Leo groaned.

“I know that,” Percy grumbled. “This has already happened.”

“Guessing just encourages her to do something worse,” Reyna agreed.

“Don’t worry, she didn’t need the encouragement,” Nico said.

**“That wasn’t… …thing to say.”**

**“‘Come with… …said.”**

**“‘Wait!’ Grover… …pushed her.’”**

**“I stared at him… …to death.”**

“Oh Grover,” Annabeth said. “She was never going to believe you.”

“I know, but I couldn’t just-“

“I know,” Thalia said. “Too big of a heart.”

**“She glared… …chin trembled.”**

**“‘I don’t think… …she said.”**

**“‘But –’”**

**“‘You – will– stay – here.’”**

**“Grover looked… …desperately.”**

**“‘It’s okay… ….Thanks for trying.’”**

**“‘Honey… …Now.’”**

“She’s so mean,” Hazel said. “Obviously Grover didn’t do it, but she doesn’t have to be so rude.”

“That’s just how she is,” Nico said. “Though she’s a bit nicer to me. I’ll introduce you some time.”

Percy huffed, “She’s very mean, but definitely biased for Nico.”

“Well, I didn’t do what I think you’re about to do,” he said with a smirk.

“I can’t help that I’m special,” Percy said with mock haughtiness.

“Especially annoying,” Nico teased.

Rachel shook her head, “I’m not letting you guys get us off topic again!”

**“I gave her my deluxe I’ll-kill-you-later… …come on.”**

**“How’d she get there so fast?”**

“She flew,” Leo joked.

“Actually…” Percy paused. “Maybe?”

“She might’ve,” Nico agreed.

**“I have moments like… …misinterpreting things.”**

**“I wasn’t so sure.”**

**“I went after Mrs Dodds.”**

“Hey Percy?” Annabeth said.

“Yeah?”

“Next time run away.”

“I’ll do my best,” Percy promised.

**“Halfway up the steps… …Mr Brunner was absorbed in his novel.”**

**“I looked back… …at the end of the entrance hall.”**

**“Okay… …the gift shop.”**

**“But apparently that wasn’t the plan.”**

“If only that was the plan,” Nico grumbled.

“Can you imagine if instead of… that… they just had us buy a t-shirt?”

“I’d be broke,” Percy bemoaned. “I prefer the near death.”

“Gotta save for college,” Annabeth said sagely.

“That’s like three years away!”

“And coming fast.”

“Save the college debates, rich girl,” Grover said.

“I’m not rich!”

“Your dad has a plane,” Percy pointed out.

“Though you’re not as rich as Rachel or Piper, that’s for sure.”

“Or Thalia,” Nico said with a grin.

“Or Nico or Hazel,” Thalia countered. “Seeing how their dad- well, you know him.”

“That’s a good point, didn’t he buy you a car?”

“One time!”

Rachel frowned, “But I hate my dad.”

“Still rich,” Grover said sagely.

“High middle class isn’t rich,” Annabeth said. “Focus on the billionaires.”

“That’s fair,” Percy agreed. “Wealthy.”

“Fight me,” she hissed.

He just grinned at her as she shoved his arm.

“You’re rude.”

“Love you too, wise girl.”

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

“Ew, too sweet,” Thalia said. “Innocent Annie can’t do that in front of me.”

Annabeth stuck her tongue out.

“Continuing on before we overload from cuteness,” Rachel said as the Titan’s watch curiously.

**“I followed her… …in the Greek and Roman section.”**

**“Except for us, the gallery was empty.”**

“It was nice knowing you,” Leo said.

“Why do you all seem so worried about this?” Asked Phoebe. “The teacher is certainly worrisome but you’re implying that she’s a threat to his life?”

“Do teachers commonly try to kill their students?” Koios wondered.

“Yes,” Percy said.

“No,” Annabeth said.

“The only school I’ve been to, the teacher did try to kill me,” Nico said.

“It depends,” Jason said.

“You’ve never been to school?” Octavian said baffled.

Jason flushed, “Well yes but I’ve heard about it!”

“Wait,” Luke stared. “You let a kid who’s never even been to school be in charge of your forces?”

“You’re one to talk,” Reyna muttered. “Didn’t you-” she huffed. “Do that thing?”

Luke flushed, “Well yeah, but at least I went to school!”

“Heartbreaking: The worst person you know made a great point,” Grover mumbled.

Annabeth wacked his arm, snorting.

“He redeemed himself,” she chided with a smile.

“Sorta,” Grover agreed. “A little, like… 12% redeemed.”

“Be nice,” Percy said. “It’s at least 15%.”

“You both suck,” Annabeth grumbled.

“So… do teachers try to kill their students or not?” Theia asked. “Because it seems awfully strange that mortals would send all of their children to a person who may kill them.”

The demigods all shared looks.

“Honestly,” Percy said. “I think like… half the people here either haven’t attended a school or have only attended like one year.”

“Raise your hand if your teacher or classmate has tried to kill you in school,” Nico said.

Everyone but Frank, Reyna, Octavian, Luke, and Jason raised their hands.

“Those four don’t count,” Rachel said. “They’ve never been to a school. And Frank is Canadian, their school system is better.”

“Lovely,” Krios said.

Koios sighed and made a note on a thin stone tablet.

“Mortals are so strange,” Iapetus mused.

Rachel shrugged, and looked back at the book.

“Well, continuing on.”

**“Mrs Dodds stood with… …this weird noise in her throat, like growling.”**

**“Even without the noise… …she wanted to pulverize it…”**

“Ah, she’s a terror,” Mnemosyne mused.

“A what?” Piper asked.

“A terror, a creature that brings harm.”

“Oh, we just call them monsters,” Thalia said.

“I believe the mortals do as well,” Kronos murmured. “But we tend to use terror.”

“Fun,” Percy mumbled. “It certainly describes her.”

“What kind of terror is she?” Iapetus asked.

“We’ll find out if we finish reading,” Hyperion said with a sigh.

**“‘You’ve been… …she said.”**

**“I did the… …Yes, ma’am.’”**

“You do the safe thing the one time it doesn’t work,” Annabeth bemoaned.

“I don’t do the safe thing anymore,” Percy assured.

Thalia groaned, “Try it again next time. Maybe you can get out of it without death.”

“Why wouldn’t you just blast them?” Leo asked. “It’s quicker.”

“Oh, just read,” Octavian grumbled. “I do not want to get into a debate on the fastest way to deal with monsters.”

“You’re no fun,” Leo pouted.

“Stabbing them works best for me,” Hazel suggested while Rachel watched with a grin.

“I like just drowning them,” Percy said. “Very quick, and I don’t have to get close.”

“You’re good at stabbing them though,” Grover said.

“Yeah,” Thalia added. “Best swordsman in two hundred years.”

Percy opened his mouth to rebuttal but was stopped by Octavian.

“Red, I swear, read.”

“Please do continue,” Themis said. “I want to hear what happens next.”

**“She tugged… …away with it?’”**

**“The look… …was evil.”**

**“She’s a teacher… …she’s going to hurt me.”**

**“I said… …ma’am.’”**

**“Thunder… …building.”**

“Oh my,” Tethys murmured.

“So teachers don’t normally try to kill you?” Themis asked.

“No, they do,” Percy assured. “They just usually start when you turn twelve.”

“If you’re a half-blood,” Annabeth added. “Most don’t have teachers attacking.”

“I see,” Koios murmured.

**“‘We are not fools… …you will suffer less pain.’”**

**“I didn’t… …about.”**

**“All I could think of was… …they were going to make me read the book.”**

“I’ll get you an audio book,” Annabeth said with a laugh. “The written ones really are hard to read in English.”

“Oh, that would be so much better,” Percy muttered. “I still think it sounded boring though.”

“Yeah, Tom Sawyer isn’t very good. But it teaches important lessons,” Annabeth said. “So, it’s worth reading.”

“If you say so Annabeth.”

“What are audio books?” Koios asked.

“They’re recordings of people reading the books, so those with struggles reading can listen to the books instead. They’re a huge help for dyslexia and ADHD, since both cause us to struggle with reading.”

Rhea leaned forward, “What is dyslexia and ADHD?”

“They’re learning disorders,” Percy said. “Dyslexia is where the letters get all mixed up, it makes it really hard to read. And ADHD is Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.”

“It has a lot of symptoms,” Annabeth said. “And portrays differently in different people. But a lot of people with ADHD struggle to read because it requires sitting still and intense concentration.”

“I see,” Koios mused. “Is it bad? Is there a treatment?”

“I mean, it has downsides, like an inability to focus if you’re not interested in things,” Annabeth said. “But I wouldn’t want to get rid of it. It’s not a disability I want gone or cured, I just want some help managing the symptoms.”

“Same,” Percy said.

“Yeah it’s hard,” Leo said. “But it’s just… who we are. I don’t that fixed.”

“Interesting,” Iapetus said.

Kronos leaned back in his throne, watching the demigods quietly.

“Well,” Rhea said. “I’m glad that you’ve found some ways to help.”

“Yep,” Piper said. “They’re, uh, helpful.”

After a beat of silence Rachel held up the book.

“I’ll uh, keep reading. I think we’re almost done with the chapter.

**“‘Well?’ she demanded.”**

**“‘Ma’am, I don’t…’”**

**“‘Your time is up,’ she hissed… …and she was about to slice me to ribbons.”**

“She’s an Erinys!” Rhea cried in shock.

“A whosit?” Leo asked.

“A fury,” Annabeth said. “We tend to call them furies these days, but the original Greek is Erinys.”

“Wait the furies!” Jason said in shock. “You fought a fury at the age of twelve!?”

Percy blinked, “Yeah?”

“Oh my,” Themis said. “It’s impressive that you’re alive. They excel at torturing mortals.”

“What happens next?” Iapetus asked. “You don’t seem trained in the book…”

“I wasn’t trained yet,” Percy agreed, motioning to Rachel who resumed reading.

**“Then things got even stranger.”**

**“Mr Brunner… … in his hand.”**

**“‘What ho… …through the air.”**

“What’s a pen?” Iapetus asked.

“At the end,” Hyperion grumbled.

“Is it a weapon?” Iapetus asked.

“We’ll learn in just a minute,” Themis said with a laugh.

**“Mrs Dodds… …at me.”**

**“With a yelp… …on tournament day.”**

“Those are excellent instincts,” Iapetus said. “Also, what’s a pen? And do pens normally turn into swords?”

“A pen is a writing device,” Annabeth said. “Like the one Percy is holding.”

“And mine does!” Percy chirped, waving his pen for the Titan’s to see.

“Is that the sword one?”

“Yep!”

“Interesting,” Kronos murmured.

“It feels vaguely familiar,” Iapetus said thoughtfully.

Percy seemed to realize something and shifted nervously, glancing and Annabeth.

“Er, I think that’ll come up.”

“Well, lets finish up,” Kronos said. “I want to hear how the fight ends.”

**“Mrs Dodds… …in her eyes.”**

**“My knees were… …the sword.”**

**“She snarled, ‘Die, honey!’”**

**“And she… …at me.”**

**“Absolute terror… …made of water. Hisss!**

“How the fu-“ Octavian started.

“Big brother beat the bat lady!” Tyson cheered. “Yay!”

“Damn, kelp head, that’s… impressive.”

“Just swing the sword,” Frank muttered. “It’s natural he says.”

Percy flushed, “It was!”

“That’s absolutely insane,” Hazel declared. “Wow.”

“You just killed an Erinys,” Kronos said. “As a child with no training who had never held that blade before.”

“Um… yes?”

“That’s it,” Theia said. “Ten drachmaes in on him being Kronos’ kid.”

“I’m not his-“

“Twenty in on him being within two generations related to my King,” Rhea said suddenly.

“So either his kid or his grandkid?” Mnemosyne asked.

“Yes.”

“Huh, that works,” Hyperion said.

“Can we just finish,” Percy said with a sigh.

**“Mrs Dodds was… …still watching me.”**

**“I was alone.”**

**“There was… …my hand.”**

**“Mr Brunner… …but me.”**

**“My hands were still… …mushrooms or something.”**

“I think I got a few hundred doses of those mushrooms too,” Leo said.

“I wish that was it,” Piper bemoaned.

“Would make things easier,” Rachel agreed.

**“Had I… …whole thing?”**

**“I went back outside.”**

**“It had… …to rain.”**

**“Grover was… …his head.”**

**“Nancy Bobofit… …whipped your butt.’”**

“Who?” Asked Iapetus.

“We’re about to find out,” Hyperion grumbled.

“Yeah though where did Mrs. Kerr come from?” Thalia asked.

“If you let me read you’d find out,” Rachel reminded.

**“I said, ‘Who?’”**

**“‘Our teacher. Duh!’”**

**“I blinked…. …turned away.”**

“What does this Mrs. Kerr have to do with anything anyways?” Okeanus asked. “Mrs. Dodds was the name the Erinys went by.”

“I think we’ll learn in the next lines,” Phoebe mused.

“Perhaps it’s the-“ Reyna frowned. “Well, I suppose that it must be then.”

**“I asked… …was.”**

**“He said, ‘Who?’”**

“Grover!?” Piper cried. “Why would you lie?”

“Wait where did Mrs. Dodds go then?” Leo asked.

“It’s the, the thing,” Jason said. “I think. But that was fast…”

“Did it make this Mrs. Kerr?” Thalia asked. “That is advanced.”

**“But he paused… …with me.”**

**“‘Not funny… …is serious.’”**

**“Thunder boomed overhead.”**

**“I saw… …never moved.”**

**“I went over… …in the future, Mr Jackson.’”**

“What?” Theia said.

“He gave you the sword,” Hyperion grumbled.

“Why’s he acting like that?” Rachel asked with a frown. “That’s kinda rude.”

“What?” Thalia asked. “I mean it’s a little rude to just… not explain, but it’s not that bad. That is a public space for explaining.”

“No I mean the last lines of the chapter,” Rachel said. “Here.”

**I handed it over. I hadn’t even realized I was still holding it.**

**“‘Sir… …Mrs Dodds?’”**

**“He stared… …‘Who?’”**

**“‘The other… …maths teacher.’”**

**“He frowned… …all right?’”**

“Wait what?” Rhea said. “You were just attacked and he’s questioning your sanity?”

“That happens a lot,” Percy said.

“You’re a, what was is the news said?” Annabeth mused. “Depraved child? Wild and uncontrolled?”

“No, I’m a heroic boy who risked his life to escape from his kidnapper, they released a retraction remember?”

“Oh yeah!” She grinned teasingly. “I think the first version was more accurate.”

“This isn’t how you take care of children though,” Okeanus said with a frown. “Why is he in charge of kids? He’s also clearly not mortal, so who is he?”

The kids shared looks.

“Spoilers.”

“Ugh,” Iapetus grumbled. “Give me the book, you said that’s the last of the chapter?”

“Yeah, do you wanna read next?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What did you think of their interactions? I tried to showcase it as an actual stream of conversations. Do you have anything in particular you want the Titan's to learn about?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, they feed my soul.
> 
> What do you think of the Titans? What do you think of the crew I picked? Any specific interactions you want to see?


End file.
